Bad Little Boy
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Marshall Lee the vampire king could have any princess in Ooh that he wanted, and he had his fangs set on one princess in particular. M for hinted themes and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Got distracted yet again, only by Adventure Time. The only time it wasn't an extremely weird episode was when Marshall Lee is in it. And let me tell you, that is one cute character! ;) Anywho, I wrote something for his character (so this is my first Adventure Time fanfiction so please, review and let me know what you think), and I apologize now for how short it is. I want to make this into a lemon because of his advances towards the OC, if that's a good idea feel free to let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Bad Little Boy~**

He was bad, he was attractive, and what princess didn't want him? He was cool, and collected, so slick as he slipped by undetected. His lips curved into his signature smirk as he glided through the air, there was nothing he enjoyed more than giving this girl a good scare or two every now and then. Out of all the girls in the land that wanted him to play them like his bass guitar, Marshall Lee had his pitch black orbs settled on one princess alone, the best of the best in his opinion. Her name was Clarabelle, Princess of the (Classical) Music Kingdom. With the short pinafore she wore to the music staffs tattooed around her limbs drove the vampire king wild. He just wanted to sink his fangs into her chest, right into her heart, and drain her dry.

"Marshall!" A voice snapped, echoing off the walls. He blinked a few times at the mention of his name then looked down, there she was. Her arms folded, her foot tapping, her head shaking in disapproval as she had told him time and time again to not sneak into her castle.

"Oh, hey Clarabelle." He said coolly, letting all the letters of her name roll effortlessly off his tongue. "What's up?"

"I told you I couldn't hang out with you today." The princess said. "I have princess training with the royal advisors all afternoon then a luncheon with Prince Gumball after that, and the royal orchestra is so out of tune it's going to take me forever to fix them." She sighed, her hand combing through her thick, bushy curls.

"Aw, so you can spend time with that pop prince wannabe but you can't even spare a little for poor ol' me?" Marshall pretended to pout, floating about her in a semicircle.

"He's _**royalty**_, it was arranged, and no I can't." Said Clarabelle. "I'm sorry Marshall."

"Well, guess I'll have to help you make time. I'll just go about and smash all the violins, violas, and cellos in town. Then I'll rip all the strings off your bass guards and string up all the music note people by their feet until rests explode from their heads!" He chuckled evilly.

"Whoa…. Whoa, dude, chill. I'll get you a cookie, calm the heck down." She said, holding up her hands in defeat.

"Oh? What? Too much?" Like he honestly had one caring bone in his body.

"Um just a bit, all the talk about killing my town people and smashing our instruments." Clarabelle retorted.

"Fair enough," Marshall shrugged. "Can't blame me for being a little _**jealous**_."

"Jealous? Of _**what**_?" She arched a silver brow. Her face remained unchanged as Marshall landed behind her, lowering his face to her neck.

"You pay more attention to those _**people**_, and those _**instruments**_, and _**Gumball**_ than you do me. I thought we were friends." He said.

"We _**are **_friends, but I have a duty to my town and my people first. And Gumball is a prince so it's only natural that I see him the most." Said Clarabelle.

"Duty this, princess that… you make me want to sink my fangs so deeply into you it hurts." Whispered Marshall, his warm breath hitting the shell of her ear.

"What do you want, Marshall?" Clarabelle breathed, not the least bit bothered by his body pressing against hers. The vampire king got his kicks when he tried to get under her skin, and she made it all the more entertaining when she didn't give him the satisfaction.

"Let's play a _**game**_," he said.

"What kind of game?" She dared to ask.

"You know… a game like we used to. When you'd let me _**touch**_ you here…. And here….. and here." He cooed, his dangerous hands ghosting her frame.

Clarabelle knew very well what game he was talking about, her cheeks heating up at just the thought. Back when she and Fiona had slumber parties (because she began taking on her role as princess), back when he was allowed to attend, he would sneak into her bedroom. Tender lips would kiss her softly, his hands roaming over her petite body, her mind blissfully fogged as he touched her all over. Marshall chuckled deeply under his breath as he felt her tense.

"So… how about that game?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think it's good to know I'm not the only Marshall Lee fangirl out there! ^^ So a very generous writer/reader said I should write more, so here it is. Thanks so much MarcylovesMarshy, this is for you! I apologize in advance if it's not up to expectations, it's sort of hard when my mother is in the same room. .-.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Bad Little Boy~**

**Chapter 2**

"So… how about that game?"

Clarabelle turned to face Marshall, looking up at him as he stood a few inches taller than her. "Marsh," She said, batting those long silver lashes he loved so much, giving him the most adorable look he'd ever seen.

And in that moment he lost it, pinning the princess' body between the wall and his own as he captured her lips in a kiss. His lips were soft like she remembered, but eager as if he had just a small amount of time to tell her that he needed her touch, needed to have her body next to his. He parted her lips, his tongue dominating her mouth, as he pulled the single satin string that held her pinafore to her body. The silky material fell from her body quickly, leaving her entirely exposed. Her body gave a shiver as Marshall picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom. How no one, out of all the people whom occupied her castle (from maids to royalty) noticed their very… compromising situation was far beyond her.

"Marshall," Clarabelle said as he laid her down. "Why are you doing this?"

Marshall chuckled as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt, letting it fall as he slipped out of his sneakers. "For someone whose smart, you're asking a really dumb question." He said. His body was lithe, yet neatly stacked with rippling muscles.

"What are you talking about?" Clarabelle asked, her face heating up as he hovered above her. She had him once before, but the experience was nothing like this. It felt as if her body was going to burn right through her mattress it was so hot, sensations stirring up within her core she had never felt before. Marshall's touch left her body yearning for more and he was taking too damn long to give it to her.

"I just want you," Marshall said. "It's always been you." He lips lightly pecked her neck. "Say you love me…. Say you'll always be mine." Marshall said, his hands roaming her petite body. Clarabelle moaned softly, his hands palming her developing breasts.

"I love you," She whispered sweetly, her hands combing soft raven hair.

Marshall stole her lips once again, his hips grinding against hers. The scent of her skin, the feeling of her body beneath his, the sound of her short breaths and soft moans made Marshall a very happy boy. He nipped at her neck, her skin warm to him, velvety. If he had a heart it would be beating a thousand miles per hour. Marshall trailed sticky, heated kisses down her neck, hands massaging her breasts and kneading her nipples as his fangs grazed her milky flesh. Clarabelle brought her hands to his jeans, unzipping them and blushing as the beast within reared it's bulbous mushroom head. Marshall smirked at her almost terrified look as his member stared back at her.

"Do you still want me, Clarabelle?" He breathed, his face closer to hers. She was close to answering before the thick muscle twitched, her face paling as her eyes drifted up to meet his. Marshall chuckled at her innocence, brushing one of the many tuft of her curls behind her ears. "You know I won't do anything to hurt you, do you trust me?" She nodded. "Good."

Marshall slowly dove into her tight, unwilling cavern. Clarabelle's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes wide was her brim filled with tears. Marshall's orbs studied her face, her once calm demeanor contorted with pain as his member stretched her for a better fit. He stayed perfectly still until she exhaled, her eyes closing as she urged him to go on. His name echoed from her thin rosy lips in soft moans as his slow, long thrusts rhythmically rocked her body. After the pain died away, Clarabelle closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers as his warm breath met her ear. His breath came out in short gasps, matching each thrust, as his grip on her body tightening. Her name rolled off his tongue in a husky, sultry tone that made her shiver.

And just like that it was over. Boom. Done. Clarabelle blinked, that couldn't be it. All that talk she'd heard from her sisters and other females about sex being this wonderful, most amazing thing in the world. Well true enough that was the most amazing ten minutes of her life but that was it… just ten minutes. She watched dumbfounded as Marshall stood up to gather his pants and sneakers, zipping his pants before giving his hair a shake.

"Just gonna lay there or get up?" Marshall asked, his lips twisted into a grin.

"Marsh… is that _**it**_?" Clarabelle asked. She didn't want to sound like she didn't enjoy herself when she did, and she sure as hell didn't want him to feel like he didn't do a good job. In fact, he did a damn good job. It was just…well…. the moment was very short lived.

"Well, do you want more?" His brow arched, his hands going back to unzip his pants.


End file.
